The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle systems have many different types of user controls such as buttons, knobs, sliders, touch screens, etc. that are used to control functions of the associated vehicle system. Owner's manuals typically provide printed instructions of the vehicle's systems and controls. While some user controls may be easy to understand, the function and use of other user controls may not be as readily apparent.
If a user does not know how to operate the system or control, there are a few ways to learn how the system or control works. The user may attempt to operate the system or control by adjusting the control without instructions. This method has both positive and negative effects. The user may achieve the end result, but may not understand or retain how it was achieved. If the user wants to operate the system or control again, there is a likelihood that the same “guessing game” will take place. If the system does not perform its function, the user can become frustrated and hesitate to use the system or control. The user may also attempt to look up the instructions in the owner's manual. If a question arises while driving alone, the user may need to stop the vehicle and read the owner's manual.